gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Futo (V)
Der Futo (abgeleitet von japanisch futō, dt. unflexibel) ist ein Coupé aus Grand Theft Auto V, das von Karin Automobiles hergestellt wird und auf dem Toyota Corolla AE 85/86 Levin basiert. Design An sich sollte man meinen, über die Optik des Futos gäbe es nicht all zu viel zu sagen. Ein Corolla 86er Levin, wie er im Buche steht – japanisch, kantig und verdammt klein, den 80er-Jahre-Flair gibt es gratis dazu. Zugegeben, die allgemeine Form, dass Heck und mitunter die Lackierung könnten mitunter von einem Nissan Skyline DR30 RS Turbo inspiriert sein. Was jedoch auffällt, ist, dass in der kleinen, quirligen Rennmaschine wesentlich mehr Liebe und Detail steckt, als in den meisten anderen Fahrzeugen. Zu verdanken ist dies Mike Bush, der den Futo für Grand Theft Auto IV entworfen hat und dessen Modell für Grand Theft Auto V eins zu eins übernommen wurde. Der Detailreichtum beginnt schon im Innenraum. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Interieurs stellt er beim Futo kein standardisiertes Copy-and-Paste-Texturengemisch dar, sondern wurde in Handarbeit extra für das Fahrzeug entworfen. Instrumente, Sitze, Pedale, Schaltknüppel, sogar die Bezüge in den Türen sind einzigartig und jeweils mit diversen Futo- oder Karin-Schriftzügen versehen. Auch die Karosserie selbst, mit ihren diversen Schriftzügen, etwa dem Logo des Herstellers in der vorderen rechten Ecke der Motorhaube oder dem „N/A INLINE 20v RWD“-Sticker, der wieder eine Anspielung an sein Vorbild ist, das mit ähnlichen Spezifikationen aufwartete, ist erstaunlich detailreich. Die Felgen des Wagens sind zwar nicht mehr ganz so einzigartig wie noch in GTA IV, man kann sie bei Los Santos Customs unter dem Namen „Fujiwara“ nachrüsten, das Modell des Motors jedoch ist und bleibt einmalig im gesamten Spiel. Nach dem Erscheinen der Cockpitperspektive kann man das schöne Interieur auch von ganz nah erleben, dazu kommen zwei klassische japanische Halbrundinstrumente die allerdings nicht mehr einzigartig sind. Performance Ein Kraftpaket ist der Futo von Natur aus nicht unbedingt. Er beschleunigt zwar doch noch recht flott, verdankt dies aber eher seiner extrem leichten Karosserie, als seiner verfügbaren Leistung. Nein, der Futo möchte viel eher in der Werkstatt des Vertrauens frisiert werden. Spätestens mit dem Einbau eines Turboladers fängt der Spaß so richtig an. Voll modifiziert und mit vorsichtigem Einsatz des Gaspedals, um ein Durchdrehen der Räder unter dem Fahrzeugheck, dass kaum Gewicht trägt zu vermeiden, lässt der Futo in Sachen Beschleunigung vieles andere Staub schlucken. Einzig beim Topspeed fordert das kurz übersetzte Getriebe Tribut. Das Handling des Futos ist der bei weitem komplizierteste Aspekt des Wagens. Es ist nicht so, als ob er keine Bodenhaftung hätte – aber der beste Grip hilft nichts, wenn der Wagen selbst den Radstand eines Kinderwagens hat. Selbst kleine Kursänderungen bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten können in ungeübten Händen katastrophale Folgen haben. Mit einfachem Volleinschlagen der Räder erreicht man bei diesem kleinen Höllenhund absolut gar nichts. Entweder man bremst den Wagen vor jeder Kurve erheblich ab, was seinen Nutzen natürlich drastisch mindert oder aber man bedient sich der alten, japanischen Volksweisheit: „Fährst du quer, siehst du mehr“ – will heißen: man driftet. Das mag sich jetzt zwar doch recht leicht anhören, in der Tat ist der Futo jedoch eines der am schwersten zu meisternden Fahrzeuge in GTA V. Auch seitwärts ist Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt, sobald man die Bremse auch nur ansatzweise falsch betätigt wird das Gefährt zum Brummkreisel – und mit jeder neuen Leistungsstufe beim Tunen wird es schwieriger, ganz zu schweigen vom Handling auf Nässe, wo die Nadel des Drehzahlmessers eigentlich ständig am Begrenzer hängt. Die Schadensresistenz des Wagens ist praktisch nicht vorhanden – schon wenige Unfälle und man fährt auf dem Bodenblech. Auch bieten die großen Fenster sichtlich wenig Schutz für den Fahrer. Fazit: Mit einem Supersportwagen über Highways heizen kann jeder – dieses Gerät durch Seitengassen zu driften eher weniger. Anfänger werden mit dem Futo vielleicht nicht all zu viel Spaß haben, wer ihn aber meistert, lässt die meisten Mitspieler alt aussehen, zumindest solange es irgendwelche Kurven in Reichweite gibt. Tuning Der Futo lässt sich bei Los Santos Customs mit mehreren, auch kosmetischen, Anbauteilen tunen: *Stoßstangen: Tuning-Frontsplitter, Rallye-Stoßstange (vier verdeckte Scheinwerfer in Primärfarbe vor dem Kühlergrill) und Retro-Racer-Bausatz (Frontsplitter und leichte Kotflügelverbreiterungen in Sekundärfarbe), Tuning-Heckstoßstange und Drift-Stoßstange (weit nach unten gezogen) mit und ohne Talisman (Abschlepphaken) *Auspuff: Titan-Tunerauspuff (größeres, blau verfärbtes Endrohr), Rennauspuff (wie Titan, nur länger) und Shakotan-Auspuff (zwei lange, nach oben gerichtete Rohre) *Kühlergrill: schwarzer Kühlergrill (Futo- und GT-Schriftzug entfernt) und entfernter Kühlergrill *Motorhaube: Carbon-Motorhaube und Carbon-Motorhaube mit Luftauslass *Scheinwerfer: Xenon-Scheinwerfer *Überrollkäfig: Überrollkäfig mit Fahrgestell (roter Sport-Fahrersitz und schwarzer Käfig) *Dach: Dachspoiler *Seitenverkleidungen: Tuning-Seitenverkleidung *Spoiler: Spoilerlippe (wie Serienspoiler, nur in Primärfarbe), Entenschwanz-Spoiler (höhere, steilere Spoilerlippe), GT-Flügel und Drift-Flügel (große breite Flügel in Carbonoptik) Statistik im Social Club /Social Club Fahrzeug}} Fundorte Grand Theft Auto V # Gelegentlich im Verkehr von Rockford Hills, Los Santos # Recht häufig am Hafen, Los Santos # Manchmal im Verkehr in Mirror Park anzutreffen, Los Santos # In der PlayStation-3- und Xbox-360-Fassung ist dieser Wagen äußerst selten, die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen Futo zu treffen steigt, wenn man einen gespeicherten Spielstand in der Innenstadt oder im Mirror Park lädt # Alternativ kann man die Mission Der Juwelenraub erneut spielen, bei der Flucht steht in der Nähe des Rockford Plaza ein Futo (gescripted) geparkt, dies führt dazu dass der Futo in den Verkehr aufgenommen wird, die Mission muss nicht bis zum Ende gespielt werden, es reicht bis zum Sprung auf den Del Perro Freeway # In der Mission Paparazzo – Das Sexvideo rammt ein Landstalker des Sicherheitsdienstes von Poppy Mitchell einen Futo Beschreibung auf southernsanandreassuperautos.com Trivia * Die Standardfelgen des Futo sind identisch mit den bei Los Santos Customs nachrüstbaren „Fujiwara“-Felgen. Fujiwara lautet der Nachname des Protagonisten der Anime- und Manga-Reihe Initial D, der einen Toyota AE86 Trueno fuhr, bestückt mit RS Watanabe Felgen, auf denen die Fujiwara-Felgen basieren. * Das „GT“-Logo auf dem Kühlergrill, das in GTA IV noch der Tuning-Version vorbehalten war, bei GTA V aber an jedem Modell zu bestaunen ist scheint leicht verbuggt zu sein; es erscheint erst, wenn man in den Wagen einsteigt, um dann mitunter nach dem Aussteigen wieder zufällig zu verschwinden. * Die Sitze der GTA-IV-Version wurden in der Next-Gen-Version durch schwarze Ledersitze ersetzt, unglücklicherweise blieben die LOD-Texturen unverändert und so sieht man aus ein paar Metern Entfernung noch die alten sitze. Bildergalerie Futo V Front.jpg|Der Futo in der Front- und Seitenansicht Futo V Heck.jpg|Heck- und Seitenansicht Futo V Tuning Beispiel.jpg|Ein getunter Futo GTAV Futo Motor.jpg|Hier arbeiten 20 Ventile, 4 Zylinder und eine Menge japanischer Edelstahl hart am Limit Futo badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken. en:Futo es:Futo pl:Futo pt:Futo fr:Futo ru:Futo sv:Futo Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Kleinwagen Kategorie:Sportwagen Kategorie:Coupés Kategorie:Oldtimer